El Impresionante Secreto Dragneel
by Flarius
Summary: Todos conocen sobre lo infantil, hiperactivo, alegre y protector que es Natsu, pero nadie sabe que él tiene un secreto que nadie ¡NADIE!, sabe, incluso Happy no conoce ese secreto de Natsu. Pero Que pasaría si accidentalmente Wendy, Lucy y Juvia siguen a Natsu y descubren algo que no creían del Dragon Slayer. ¿Qué harán?
1. Chapter 1

Bien… a petición de **Broly Van Hellsing** que me pidió de favor subir su FF en mi perfil… aquí les traigo su respectivo FF por lo que espero que le den al menos una oportunidad

Y recuerden que toda posible duda que llegasen a tener, podrían consultarla con el autor o simplemente ver como se desarrollara el FF más adelante **Broly Van Hellsing**

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez

 **Todos conocen sobre lo infantil, hiperactivo, alegre y protector que es Natsu, pero nadie sabe que él tiene un secreto que nadie ¡NADIE!, sabe, incluso Happy no conoce ese secreto de Natsu. Pero Que pasaría si accidentalmente Wendy, Lucy y Juvia siguen a Natsu y descubren algo que no creían del Dragon Slayer. ¿Qué harán?.**

* * *

 **Prólogo: El sospechoso Natsu**

Natsu iba de camino a Magnolia por el bosque además de que estaba solo ya que Happy se había quedado con Romeo

– ¿Que debería hacer regresando al gremio?, ir a otra misión sería bueno, pero no sería divertido si voy solo. Luce junto con Levy, Juvia y Erza fueron a una misión de solo chicas. El Stripper fue a una misión con la tuerca y Lily. La Batería Duracell (Laxus) no creo que quiera además esta con su equipo, Cana no creo… ¡Ahhh! No puede ser – choca su frente contra un árbol abatido.  
– ¿Natsu-san? – una voz infantil lo llama

Natsu se repone y ve hacia la dirección a la que iba a Magnolia para encontrarse con su amiga y compañera de gremio Wendy Marvell que por lo visto iba a una misión

– ¿Wendy?; Hola, ¿vas a una misión? – pregunta  
– Si así es, pero vine sola así que deje a Charlie con Romeo-kun – responde con una sonrisa.

– Ya veo, pobre Romeo – dice con lástima confundiendo a Wendy – Dejé a Happy con Romeo

– Hooo, a decir verdad, siento más pena por Happy por los rechazos que estará recibiendo de Charlie que por Romeo-kun – comenta la pequeña Marvell – ¿va al gremio Natsu-san?

– Si, acabo de terminar una misión y quiero ir a dar mi reporte además de tomar otra misión pero… no quiero ir solo ya que es muy aburrido – responde lo último un poco triste  
– Etto… – Wendy llama la atención del peli salmón – Quiero saber s-si… podría venir conmigo, es que pensé que sería bueno ir los dos juntos y así no estaría triste y aburrido – le dice la peli azul con sus manos en la espalda y moviéndose de forma tierna

– ¡Eh! ¿Estas segura Wendy? – pregunta Natsu un poco dudoso  
– Si, no me molesta además quería pasar un poco de tiempo con usted Natsu-san – responde pero se lleva las manos a la boca por lo último

– Esta bien Wendy, después de todo somos amigos – responde el peli salmón

Wendy no supo porque sintió una opresión en su pecho cuando Natsu le dijo que eran amigos, eso la confundió así que ya averiguaría de regreso en el gremio

– Entonces vamos – Wendy retoma su recorrido a su misión siendo seguida de cerca por Natsu  
– Oye Wendy – llama su atención y ella le responde "¿sí?" – ¿Puedo saber de qué trata la misión?

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! – Wendy saca la solicitud y se la muestra – la misión trata sobre cuidar la hija de un hombre importante ya que él no puede debido a su trabajo y está buscando más personal para que las cosas sean más fáciles y pueda pasar tiempo con su hija.  
– Ya veo, pero yo no soy bueno cuidando a alguien y solo sirvo para causar destrozos – dice deprimiéndose por su defecto

– Yo creo que lo hará bien, yo confió en usted Natsu-san – le anima la pequeña Dragon Slayer

Las palabras de Wendy hicieron que Natsu sintiera un hormigueo en el estómago ¿por qué seria? Ya que por hambre no es. Pero ahora que lo piensa mejor, Wendy es la única chica que no lo reprocha por nada a excepción de Lucy ya que él sabía que lo hacía para fuera más cuidadoso y aprendiera un poco más de lo que hacía y también porque se preocupa mucho él. Pero Wendy era diferente, ella no lo regañaba por todo lo que hacía ni por lo más mínimo, se preocupaba por el más de la cuenta y eso le gustaba mucho de ella, era dulce y cariñosa a todo momento, pero le parecía raro que lo fuera mucho más con él, aunque para la pequeña Dragon Slayer también le parecía raro su propio comportamiento

– Mhh gracias Wendy, por tener fe en mí, te prometo que haré lo posible para no hacer destrozos y voy a invitarte un helado cuando volvamos al gremio – le dice con su sonrisa marca Dragneel 100% no fake.

El corazón de Wendy se acelera por tan solo ver esa sonrisa y las palabras del peli salmón haciendo que ella también sonriera y un sonrojo adornara su cara

– No es nada, también me gustaría comer un helado con usted Natsu-san – le dice con su hermosa e inocente sonrisa que sonroja a Natsu pero él no sabe lo que es eso... ¿O sí?  
– Muy bien, entonces ¿dónde está el hogar del cliente? – pregunta Natsu

– Al éste a unas 3 horas a pie – responde la loli dragona

– De acuerdo – Natsu se arrodilla delante de Wendy confundiéndola – si corremos llegaremos más rápido pero tu aún no tienes buena resistencia, así que será mejor llevarte en mi espalda para ir más rápido

– ¿Eh? P-pero Natsu-san no creo que sea necesario. Además, me da v-ver-vergüenza – responde sonrojada y nerviosa

Natsu al ver ese comportamiento le pareció extraño, pero eso poco le importó y rápidamente sin que le diera tiempo a Wendy para reaccionar la levanta y la lleva a su espalda

– ¿N-Natsu-san? – Wendy se sorprendió por eso.  
– No aceptaré un no por respuesta así que ahora te aguantas ¡que aquí vamos! – impulsando sus pies con fuego despegan a gran velocidad hacia su destino

Wendy se aferra con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda de Natsu para no caer a causa de la velocidad y sabía que sería inútil hacer entrar en razón al hijo de Igneel así que dejo que la llevara

Pero en eso se sintió cálida estar en la espalda de Natsu ya que por alguna razón la hizo pegarse lo más que podía de él y pasar sus manos por el cuello del peli salmón, también cierra los ojos debido al embriagante calor que el emanaba y su olfato detectó también el aroma de Natsu y eso también le lleno de una sensación agradable hasta que sin darse cuenta se queda dormida

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

* * *

– Así que ustedes son los que fueron enviados para cuidar de mi hija ¿no? – pregunta un hombre de 30 cabello castaño, ojos negro y un traje formal marrón  
– Así es – responde Natsu que aun cargaba a Wendy la cual seguía dormida

– Entonces se la encargo mucho, ella es especial para mí – le dice  
– No se preocupe señor la cuidaremos aunque nos cueste la vida – responde Natsu con una sonrisa marca Dragneel

– Gracias, deberías llevar a una de las habitaciones disponibles a tu hermana para que descanse, mañana empezaran – le dice el hombre a lo que Natsu asiente  
– Gracias, y ella no es mi hermana, no de sangre – le responde y se lleva a Wendy a una habitación

Una de las empleadas del lugar lo guio a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para después retirarse a sus labores. Natsu entra y ve que era sencilla pero no le da importancia y deposita a Wendy en la cama cuidadosamente, estaba por levantarse ya que la peli azul estaba en su espalda e hizo todo para ponerla en la cama, pero escucha que Wendy le habla

– Natsu-san… no te… vayas – decía dormida, pero aun así llamo la atención del Dragon Slayer que la volteo a ver.  
Natsu la vio por un momento y resignado se metió en la cama con Wendy, además no creo que ocurra nada estando con ella ¿verdad?

Paso un rato hasta que el sueño le gano y se durmió, la pequeña Marvell inconscientemente se aferró a Natsu y durmió encima de él pasando los brazos por el cuello del peli rosa, el pelo rosado también llevo sus brazos hacia la cintura de la pequeña rodeándolos inconscientemente

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Natsu despierta de su sueño y trata de levantarse para estirarse y quitarse el sueño, pero siente un peso extra encima y mira que es lo causante, siendo esto un causante muy adorable. Wendy estaba dormida cómodamente en su pecho con una expresión que mostraba tranquilidad, cosa que le sacó un sonrojo a nuestro protagonista

Con sumo cuidado, apartó a Wendy de encima y salió de allí para cuidar al bebe

 **(Nota: ¿alguien más aparte de mí y del autor que me pidió subir este FF, cree que Natsu no podrá con el bebé?, que levante la mano si es así)**

 **Unos momentos después…**

"¡Buaaa!"

– Ahhhhhh que difícil es cuidar a un bebé – Era los quejidos de Natsu que no podía calmar a un simple bebé

"¡Buaaaa!"

– Ya por favor no llores, ¿será el pañal? – Se pregunta Natsu, a lo que se fija y da una gran inhalada al aroma del pañal.

 **5 segundos después…**

– Fffffffuta madre, mi nariz se hizo pedazos está cabrón, deberían convertirte en un arma militar, de destrucción masiva, secreta, mortal, Dragon ball, cincuenta X, bien chingona, ¿sí o no bebé? – dice Natsu sintiendo que su nariz dejaba de funcionar por el olor del pañal

 **10 minutos después…**

– Listo, ya está – dice Natsu después de haber logrado cambiar el pañal a la bebé.

 **(Nota: Si se preguntan cómo diablos Natsu le pudo cambiar el pañal, pues... Ciertamente es un misterio misteriosamente misterioso: v)**

Natsu pensó que con eso la bebé quedaría calmada, pero...

"¡Buaaa!"

– ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¿¡QUE DIABLOS QUIERES BEBÉ!? – ya Natsu se nos había encabronado

Natsu no sabiendo que querría la niña, pensó en varias cosas, pero la más simple fue... Comer, pero eso era imposible ya que había comido hace poco la niña, ¿un juguete?, ¿pasear? O ¿una canción de cuna?

– No está de más intentarlo – Se dice Natsu así mismo para después hacer lo que llego a su mente

 **Con Wendy…**

La DS del Cielo estaba despertando de su sueño, pero se había levantado con la cara sonrojada, ¿la razón?... Había soñado con cierto hijo de Igneel.  
Wendy miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una habitación, por lo que pensó que era la casa del cliente y Natsu la trajo allí mientras dormía

Wendy se levanta y se arregla para ir con Natsu, en el camino después de salir de la habitación se encuentra con una sirvienta y le pide amablemente sobre la dirección donde estaba su compañero y ella le dice que estaba en la biblioteca

Eso dejo de piedra a la pequeña loli (ella nos mira y hace un puchero), oye no nos mires así es cierto, además no es mi culpa que la mayoría seamos lolicones, pero bien que quieres con el Nasho ¿eh? e_e (Wendy se sonroja y vuelve a su papel)

Wendy va hacia la dirección dada por la sirvienta y cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, escucha unas risitas de una bebé junto a una voz y después escucha:

– ¿Te gusto pequeña Miku-chan? – dice una voz conocida para Wendy  
– Agu gu ta – (la verdad el idioma bebe es muy difícil de decir y escribir ;-; xd) eran las palabras que salían de la bebe acompañadas de una risa

– Bueno, es hora de salir Jeje jeje – se escucha la voz de Natsu

Wendy se aleja un poco de la puerta para cuando saliera el peli salmón. Cuando salió Natsu, vio a Wendy afuera del lugar

– Wendy, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que aun estarías dormida – pregunta confundido Natsu aunque por dentro estaba nervioso de que tal vez lo haya descubierto  
– En realidad acabo de despertar, y venía aquí para ayudarlo a cuidar a la bebé – responde ella

– Ya veo – dijo aliviado – entonces vamos  
– Hai – asiente la peli azul acompañando al dragón de fuego a otro lugar

El tiempo que pasaron ambos en la mansión del cliente, se llevaron bien con las maid y mayordomos del lugar y Natsu al parecer tenía un don que lo hacía ser querido por los bebés, ya que el tiempo que pasa con Natsu y Wendy, la bebé siempre quería ser cargada por el DS y la DS cosa que les pareció divertido a ambos, aunque sin saber por qué, Wendy se empezó a imaginar a ella misma con un bebé en brazos mientras Natsu cargaba a una hermosa bebe de cabello rosa, sacándole un sonrojo

* * *

 **(Na: Los sentimientos de Wendy ya están empezando a florecer 7u7)**

* * *

Ya era de noche y todos dormían tranquilamente en sus camas, además por muy extraño que parezca, la bebé no quiso dormir sola y empezó a llorar para que Natsu durmiera con ella, a lo que tuvo que aceptar

Wendy estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando se levanta para tomar un poco de agua. De regreso observa que debajo de la puerta de Natsu una pequeña luz salía de esta, así que con cuidado decide ver que era lo que estaba pasando

Abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado, ella observa del otro lado a la bebé dormida en la cama de Natsu, mientras el mencionado estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de la pequeña escribiendo algo en una libreta. Cuando la pequeña peli azul observa que Natsu deja de escribir y pone la libreta en la mesita de noche que tenía al lado, decide irse, pero...

– ¿Qué haces espiando en mi habitación Wendy? – pregunta Natsu asustando a la Dragon Slayer quien se sobresalta en su lugar  
– E-e-etto... Y-yo e-e-estaba... – a causa de los nervios Wendy tenía dificultades para hablar

– Entra – le dice Natsu seriamente y Wendy obedece rápidamente entrando sin verlo a la cara  
– Y-yo... – no pudo hablar cuando Natsu la interrumpe

– Si no querías dormir sola y querías estar conmigo, me hubieras dicho sin problemas – le dice el peli salmón sorprendiendo a Wendy – Vamos entra a la cama – le dice dándole una sonrisa

Wendy al ver esa sonrisa se sonroja y obedece la orden de Natsu metiéndose a la cama al otro lado de la bebé

– Buenas noches Wendy – Natsu le dice apagando la luz de lámpara  
– Buenas noches Natsu-san – dice Wendy empezando a dormirse

Wendy antes de dormirse tuvo curiosidad de que era lo que estaba haciendo Natsu en la libre ya que no era normal que él, estuviera escribiendo además según por palabras de Gray, Erza y Happy, Natsu tenía muy mala caligrafía, pero dejo eso de lado para dormirse

 **Al día siguiente…**

Ya eran las 4:30 pm y Natsu junto a Wendy se despedían de todos los empleados de la mansión y su cliente con su hija que, aunque nadie lo crea, el tonto de Natsu transformó en una niña de seis años

¿Cómo paso esto?, pues regresamos unas horas atrás para saberlo

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Natsu estaba aburrido con la bebé en el patio de la mansión, mientras Wendy iba por el biberón de la pequeña

Tenía tanto aburrimiento además de que estaba sentado en una silla arrullando con su pie a la bebé que estaba en una pequeña cuna mecedora (NA: Creo que ese es el nombre de dicho objeto) dormida mientras él estaba de brazos cruzados con una expresión de aburrimiento viendo a la nada

(Haber quien recuerda esa escena :3, vamos yo sé que la recuerdan de algún lado, el que me diga primero le dejare integrar a una chica del anime que quiera pero que conozca para el harem de Natsu, si no la conozco será imposible y tendrá que elegir otra, o puede ser un hombre de algún anime o de los cómics de Marvel o DC que tal vez conozca varios :v)

Tan aburrido estaba que recordó algo que encontró de camino a Magnolia cuando regresaba de su misión en una pequeña cueva, que era muchas pociones que se sellaron en un pergamino, pero dejando uno de sustancia azul, por lo que la tomó junto con el pergamino y se fue de allí

Saca la poción y empieza a verla solo para empezar a jugar con ella y terminar perdiéndola de sus ambos cayendo en la orilla de la cuna de la niña destapándose derramándose sobre la pequeña haciendo que el Dragneel se aterrará y entrara en pánico

En eso la pequeña se envuelve en un brillo azul haciendo que se aterrará aún más que antes, para que después el brillo cesara y dejara ver a una niña de 6 años dormida que poco a poco empezó a despertar

Cuando despertó se sentía incomoda, ya que algo le impedía moverse solo para darse cuenta que estaba en una cuna pequeña por lo que se sienta y ve alrededor confundida, pero Natsu reacciona rápido y la cubre con un manto que traía, la niña solo lo observa con curiosidad

– ¿Papi? – pregunta la niña.  
– No, te equivocas, tu padre está trabajando y pronto vendrá – le dice algo incómodo ya que fue su culpa que la niña este así.

– Ya veo – dijo la niña, tal parece que no solo la hizo crecer físicamente, sino que también mentalmente.  
– Natsu-san, ya llegué con el bebe… – Wendy que venía de regreso con el biberón, de repente se queda callada al ver a Natsu con una niña cubierta sólo por una manta, dando a entender que estaba desnuda – Natsu-san ¿quién es esa niña?.

– Ehhhhh… – fue lo que dijo Natsu ya que no tenía palabras para decirle.

Después de unas explicaciones de Natsu a ella y también al cliente y los empleados, quedaron sorprendidos y no solo por eso, ya que la niña parecía tener buena inteligencia y eso lleno de orgullo a su padre ya que según él, su madre era muy inteligente, así que con eso arreglado y que la niña ya tenga seis años, el cliente desecho la idea de encontrar a una niñera, ya que los empleados podían cuidarla y educarla sobre los valores y esas cosas, claro también que jugaran con ella para que tuviera una niñez normal

* * *

 **Fin flashback**

* * *

Después de despedirse ambos Dragón Slayer se retiran al gremio dando la misión como concluida además de recibir un pequeño (enorme) bono extra por el "accidente" de Natsu que al parecer fue muy bien visto por el cliente

Pasaron el rato hablando hasta que llegaron a Magnolia, ambos iban caminado directo al gremio, pero Natsu toma la mano de Wendy llevándola a otro lugar sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola al mismo tiempo, ya que ella recordó el sueño que tuvo de ella con Natsu más el pensamiento de ella y Natsu con dos hijos sonrojándose de nuevo

– N-Natsu-san ¿a dónde vamos? – pregunta confundida y avergonzada.  
– ¿No te dije que de regreso a Magnolia te invitaría un helado? – le pregunta haciendo que ella se sorprenda, por lo que asiente a su pregunta – Pues vamos a ir por ese helado

Eso hizo sonreír a Wendy ya que como a toda niña de su edad le fascinaba muchos los dulces y los helados, por lo que más animada le siguió el paso a Natsu para llegar a la heladería

Cuando llegaron fueron atendidos por una mujer hermosa

– Buenas tardes, ¿qué les puedo servir? – dice amablemente.  
– Quiero un helado de chocolate para mí y para mi hermanita, bueno no sé qué querrá – dice Natsu y ve a Wendy para que dijera que tipo de helado quería

La pequeña de cabello azul sintió una opresión en su pecho cuando Natsu dijo que la consideraba su hermanita y eso le dolió, cosa que notó a leguas la heladera, pero Wendy responde para que Natsu no notara su tristeza, pero cuando pensó en su helado se le pasó y decidió empeñarse en su manjar

– ¡Quiero tres bolas de helado!, la primera de vainilla con chispas de chocolate, la segunda de fresa con pequeños trozos de caramelo y la ultima de pistache con jarabe de chocolate y ¡chispas de caramelo! – dijo energéticamente levantando los brazos emocionada, sacándole una risa en ambos  
– En un segundo salen sus órdenes – les dice la chica mientras preparaba sus helados

Natsu y Wendy estuvieron hablando mientras les preparaban sus órdenes, hasta que la chica se los entrega y Natsu paga por ellos para después retirase no sin antes que la heladera le dijera algo a Wendy

– ¡Te deseo suerte con tu enamorado! – le dice la chica a la pequeña Marvell

Dicho eso la pequeña Wendy tuvo un sonrojo a nivel atómico Migatte no Gokui que dejaría el cabello de Irene en vergüenza, haciendo que incluso vapor saliera de sus orejas, además de que Natsu estaba confundido por lo que dijo la mujer

– ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Wendy? – pregunta a la niña.  
– N-na-na-na-na-na-na-nada Na-Na-Na-Na-Natsu-san – hablo como pudo la pobre hija de Grandeeney  
– Esta bien – no dijo más y empezó a degustar su helado y Wendy hizo lo mismo

Cuando llegaron al gremio, Natsu la abrió de una patada como siempre anunciando su llegada

– ¡ESTAMOS DE VUELTA! – grito a todo pulmón recibiendo saludos de todos que después se impresionaron por lo que veían, incluso Gray, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel y los demás que llegaron de sus misiones  
– ¡Ehhhhh! – y eso era que sin saber, Natsu y Wendy venían tomados de la mano y con su helado en la otra

– ¿Que sucede? – pregunta confundido Natsu  
– Que estuviste haciendo con Wendy, bestia? – pregunta Charlie enojada

– Nada, solamente la invite a un helado después de venir de la misión – responde tranquilo y Mirajane es la siguiente en preguntar  
– Y ¿por qué vienen tomados de la mano? – lo dice con una sonrisa inocente.  
Ambos DS al darse cuenta de eso, se separan rápidamente ya que no se habían dado cuenta de eso ni un solo segundo

– ¿Y bien?, por cierto, donde estabas Natsu, ya que debiste haber llegado hace días – sigue insistiendo la Strauss mayor

Ni lo sabemos, cuando yo venía de camino al gremio me topé con Wendy que iba a una misión, así que la acompañé a cuidar a una bebé ya que de eso trataba la misión y aquí estamos después de completar la misión, claro que fuimos por un helado antes de llegar

– ¡Tú! ¿¡Cuidando un bebé!? – dice Gray sin creerle nada al igual que todo el gremio excepto Lucy ya que tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de algo parecido – Jajajajaja si como no y ¿cuánto dineros perdieron por tu culpa cabeza de antorcha?

En eso todos empezaron reír por la buena broma del pelo rosado, haciendo enojar al susodicho, pero Wendy interviene

– Es verdad lo que dice Natsu-san, a decir verdad, Natsu-san es muy bueno con los bebes incluso la pequeña no quiso despegarse por nada de Natsu-san y no destrozó nada. Lo quería más a el que cualquier otra cosa, incluso por un accidente de Natsu-san que jugaba con una poción, terminó convirtiendo a la bebé en una niña de seis años con una mente desarrollada, incluso por ese accidente el cliente nos dio un pequeño bono extra por eso – termina de contar Wendy dejando al gremio en completo silencio

¿La razón?, simple… descubrieron que Natsu no había destrozado nada en la misión, además de que sabía cuidar bebés y no solo eso, sino que también le dieron bono extra por su "accidente"  
– ¡NAMAMES! – era lo único que pudieron decir todos los hombres del gremio y las mujeres no podían creer ese faceta de Natsu siendo niñero.  
Después de la conmoción, Wendy y Natsu fueron a dejar sus reportes a Mirajane, al mismo tiempo que degustaban sus helados, claro Natsu terminó primero mientras Wendy seguía saboreando su helado

El tiempo pasaba y todos los miembros empezaban a retirarse a sus hogares, hasta quedar Wendy, Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Mirajane y Cana en el gremio, ya que Lisanna y Elfman había ido a casa a descansar

Estaban hablando de cosas triviales mientras Wendy estaba con la mirada perdida al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, cosa que notaron todas las chicas

– Wendy – llama Lucy sin tener una respuesta de la niña – ¡Wendy!  
– ¡Ah!, ¿qué? – Wendy observa a todos lados confundida sólo para ver que todas la miraban preocupadas – ¿Que sucede?

– ¿Te pasa algo Wendy?, estabas con la mirada perdida – pregunta Levy preocupada  
– Oh, es solo que recordé algo intrigante – responde llamando la atención de todas

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntan todas  
– A Natsu-san escribiendo algo con mucho empeño y concentración – responde Wendy

Todas quedaron mudas por la revelación, incluso a Cana se le quito lo ebria por el shock y se le acercaron más a Wendy para que les dijera todo lo que sabía, solo para saber que no era mucho

Después de eso, todas ayudaron a Levy y a Mirajane a llevar libros que habían usado antes a la biblioteca, mientras la albina y la pequeña peli azul hacían unas cosas en la cocina con ayuda de Cana pero cuando ingresaron allí, se llevaron la sorpresa de toda su vida, ya que allí en una mesa se encontraba muestro amigo peli rosa escribiendo en hojas blancas algo que sólo él sabe, pero cuando Natsu percibió el olor de todas se alertó y guardo todo para irse pero sin darse cuenta que una hoja se había caído. Así que teniendo todo guardado emprendió camino a las escaleras que daban al gremio para irse, llegando al frente de las chicas y cierta exceed de la cual me estaba olvidando, se detuvo para verlas

– Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen? – pregunta nervioso  
– Eso deberíamos decir nosotras – dice Lucy – ¿Que estabas haciendo?

– Nada nada, solo estaba aburrido así que estuve en la biblioteca tratando de encontrar algo interesante ¿por qué? – pregunta  
– Natsu, tu nunca has estado en una biblioteca y además tú las detestas, ya en serio ¿qué hacías? – pregunta la rubia

– N-nada, nada enserio, ¡oh miren la hora!, debo irme ya, así que las dejo, debo irme a casa ¡adiós! – ducho eso, Natsu se fue saliendo del gremio más rápido cual Flash :v

Dejando a tres magas y una exceed totalmente sorprendidas al igual que confundidas por su actitud

– Juvia se pregunta ¿que acaba de pasar? – dice Juvia a las demás  
– A mí ni me vean, yo me llevo haciendo esa pregunta hace unos segundos – dice Lucy

– El comportamiento de Natsu-san es muy extraño – dice Wendy  
– Algo debe estar ocultando ese tonto, algo que no quiere que nadie sepa ni siquiera Happy – comenta la Exceed blanca recibiendo una afirmación de todas

– Pero de algo piensa Juvia que está segura – dice llamando la atención de todas y con eso todas tuvieron una sola cosa en mente  
– Descubrir cuál es ese secreto que oculta Natsu/san – fue el pensamiento de todas

Natsu no tenía idea, de que ahora tres chicas y una gata tenían puesto sus ojos en él, para descubrir cual era el secreto que ocultaba

Bien… aquí está el final del cap de dicho FF hecho por **Broly Van Hellsing** por lo que si quieren saber que más pasara, ya saben que **Broly Van Hellsing** será el encargado de escribir dicho FF

Además, espero poderle haber sido de ayuda al subir su FF en mi perfil tal y como me lo había pedido

Por lo que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	2. El Secreto de Natsu

Bien… aquí está el 2° cap de este FF por lo que espero que lo disfruten

Y recuerden… no soy el autor que creo dicho FF ya que a favor de **Broly Van Hellsing** subí su FF en esta parte por decirlo de algún modo, por lo que sí tienen dudas bien podrían preguntarle a **Broly Van Hellsing** sobre el FF y de lo que sucederá más adelante

* * *

 **El Secreto de Natsu**

* * *

Cuando Natsu se fue del gremio apresurado y nervioso, las chicas decidieron dejar el asunto por hoy y dejaron los libros donde correspondían

Wendy vería en el suelo después de acomodar los libros una hoja de papel, allí recordó ver que a Natsu se le había caído por lo que la levantó para ver que era y solo terminar confundida

Lucy terminaría de acomodar los últimos libros junto con Juvia para luego dar un suspiro

– (suspiro) Este fue un día demasiado extraño incluso para el gremio – dice ella

– Juvia aún está un poco intrigada por el comportamiento de Natsu-san – comenta Juvia sentándose en una de las sillas junto a Lucy y Wendy para estar un rato allí

– Es la primera vez que veo a ese tonto poniéndose nervioso – dice Charle a las demás, pero ve que Wendy estaba con un papel en la mano – Wendy ¿qué tienes allí?

Las demás miran a Wendy y ven que tiene un papel en mano, les llenó de curiosidad saber también

– Es una de las hojas que tenía Natsu-san – responde la pregunta de la neko albina

– ¿Y qué dice Wendy? – pregunta Lucy

– Dice… siete años – responde la pequeña Dragon Slayer dejando aún más confundidas a las demás

– ¿Que? – Lucy toma la hoja y ve – Al parecer esto es el título de algo

– Titulo de ¿qué? – pregunta Juvia

– No lo sé, tal vez de una historia o un poema, aunque eso ya sería demasiado raro en Natsu – Responde la rubia

– ¡¿Y si alguien se cambió por Natsu-san?! ¡¿Y si se lo llevaron los marcianos?! – dice Wendy preocupada

– ¡¿Y SI FUE MARCIANITO JIREN?! – Pregunta Juvia asustada

– ¿El cumbias? – Pregunta dudosa Charle

– Ese con un cumbion sabrosamente bien hecho se le pasa – Dice Lucy calmada

– ¿De la Sonora Dinamita? – Pregunta Juvia

– Mmm también, pero yo pensaba en las canciones de Los Ángeles Azules – Dice Lucy.

* * *

(N/A Estas chicas y sus cosas… XD)

* * *

– Jejejeje, a mí me llegaron a la mente Los Karkis –decía Wendy riéndose por eso

En eso todas se encontraban imaginando a Jiren bailando una canción de los Karkis (o como se diga) como "Caminando y Meando": v

– Bueno, ¿estamos hablando de las cumbias o estamos hablando de Natsu? – Charle ya se sentía pérdida en la conversación

– Mejor dejemos las cosas como están por ahora, será mejor descansar ya mañana seguimos con la conversación – propone Lucy a lo que ninguna se niega y se retiran a sus casas no sin antes ayudar a Mirajane para que todas se fueran

Natsu una vez llegando a su casa guardo todo para que Happy no lo descubriera, el neko estaba durmiendo en su cama en la habitación, así que aprovechó y se acercó a un librero con una varita, anteojos redondos y una capa que tenía en otra habitación… espera… espera… espera… ¿un librero?, ¿varita?, ¿capa? ¿qué acaso se creé Harry Potter? :v

Se acercó al librero y toma un libro con la pasta blanca, lo mueve de su lugar y lo deja para que lentamente se fuera poniendo solo a su lugar, después de eso el librero se hace a un lado dando a la vista un pasadizo secreto

Natsu ingresa adentro y se pierde en el interior…

 **Al día siguiente…**

El gremio de las hadas se hacia la misma rutina de siempre, la cual era, alcohol, peleas, pastel de fresa tirado, una Erza emputada, varios ilusos sufriendo, un alquimista prostituto "¡Oye!", ¡pus póngase pantalones wey! : v

Una enana y una pechugona hablando de libros mientras la primera recibía Bullying de un bato con pintas de metalero, una loli plana hablando con una gata tsundere, una albina siempre sonriente que hasta daba miedo… mucho miedo; n, un rubio viendo todo desde el segundo piso, una castaña borracha y bebedora compulsiva, una versión gorila del negro del WhatsApp de cabello blanco que siempre grita ¡Hombre!, una stalker de la lluvia acosando al prostituto, un gato trolleador a nivel dioses del olimpo pensando en pescado y muchos raritos más :v

Todos hacían lo de siempre o casi todos, cosa que noto la persona más racional hasta ahora

– ¿Oigan alguien ha visto a Natsu? – esa fue Lisanna

Ante eso, todo el gremio quedo en silencio, incluso Erza dejo de masacrar a los demás, todos voltearon a ver a todos lados, pero no lo encontraban

– Si preguntan por Natsu, a decir verdad, él se fue a una parte, no me quiso decir y tampoco me quiso llevar, es malo – dice Happy llorando cómicamente – Pero al menos espero que traiga pescado

A esto todos quedaron confundidos, excepto tres chicas y una gata que ya tenían una pequeña idea de que pasaba

( **N/A:** Tal vez la Pareja NatsuxCharle parezca realmente raro en todos los sentidos dado que es algo raro de ver. Pero si tienen dudas al respecto de este tema, recuerden que es **Broly Van Hellsing** el autor del FF por lo que más adelante ya verán cual será la decisión de él al respecto sobre dicho tema)

Todos creyeron que había ido a una misión otra vez y lo dejaron pasar, pero Lucy, Juvia, Charle y Wendy no lo estaban

Y así pasaron un buen rato con lo suyo hasta que cayó la tarde y eran 5:00 pm

 **Con Natsu…**

Este bato papi de todas, soltero y virgen se encontraba regresando de un asunto que no quería contarle a nadie y se mantenía lo más discreto posible para que nadie supiera

Pero eso no sería ya que ahora estaba más nervioso debido a que sin quererlo, había hecho que Lucy, Wendy, Juvia y Charle empezaran a sospechar de él

– Debo tener más cuidado – se dijo a sí mismo

Natsu en vez de ir al gremio, se fue directamente a su casa sin saber que cierta loli lo habían detectado y lo estaban por ver en su casa

 **Con Lucy, Juvia, Wendy y Charle…**

Las cuatro salían del gremio en dirección al hogar de Lucy ya que tendrían una pijamada, pero antes comprarían lo necesario e irían por sus cosas

– Nos repartiremos las cosas, Juvia y yo iremos por las bebidas y botanas, mientras que Wendy y Charle irían por sus cosas y las de Juvia, no creo que sea mucho para ustedes, conociendo a Wendy y Charle – dice mientras todas asienten, tenía razón ya que Wendy era fuerte al igual que Charle, además de que ella y Juvia irían por muchas cosas

Antes de que pudieran separarse, Wendy se queda inmóvil en su lugar y empieza a olfatear el aire cosa que notaron todas

– ¿Qué sucede Wendy-san? – pregunta Juvia

– Huelo a… ¡Natsu! – Wendy alerto a las chicas

– ¡¿En dónde está?! – pregunta exaltada Lucy

– Esta snif snif… dirigiéndose a su casa snif-snif… ya llegó snif-snif… snif-snif saco del refrigerador una lata de Coca-Cola snif-snif… tomo una libreta sospechosa, muy sospechosa snif snif… se dirige a un librero que tiene en una habitación al fondo snif snif… tomo un libro de pasta blanca, es el único que hay snif snif… jalo de él haciendo que el librero se haga a un lado y deje entrada a un pasadizo secreto snif-snif… y ahora está arreglando su auditorio subterráneo – dice todo eso con una sonrisa y varita tan inocente que hasta daba miedo

Todas las demás estaban con los ojos blancos con expresión de sorprendidas, pues esta niña era mejor Dragon Slayer que Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus y los demás juntos que solo piensan en batallas y comida

– Bien hecho Wendy, cuando te cases tú serás la novia – dice Lucy mientras corría seguida de las chicas a la casa de Natsu

– ¡Si!... Espera ¿khe bergha? – Wendy se quedó con cara de WTF

– Debemos saber qué es lo que oculta Natsu – dice Lucy decidida a descubrir que era lo que Natsu ocultaba

Todas igual que Lucy, con saber qué es lo que Natsu tanto quiere mantener en secreto

Emprendieron camino a la casa del dragón slayer peli salmón donde la Dragon Slayer del cielo les dijo que estaba, no tardaron mucho en llegar ya que con el olfato de Wendy pudieron encontrar la ubicación

Al llegar vieron por las ventanas si estaban ambos residentes, pero solo estaba Happy quien estaba dormido en el sofá

Iban a tocar la puerta, pero Lucy las detuvo dejándolas confundidas

– ¿Que sucede Lucy-san? – pregunta Wendy

– Debemos entrar de otra forma recuerden que Natsu no debe vernos, después de todo queremos descubrir lo que esconde – responde Lucy seria y todas se preguntan ¿cómo entrarían entonces?

– Entonces ¿cómo entramos Lucy? – pregunta Carla

– Tengo una idea – dice con una sonrisa astuta

 _ **Momentos después…**_

* * *

( **N/A:** Para dar toque al momento… Aquí sería bueno poner el toque musical de: **"Mission impossible theme (Full theme)"** )

* * *

En el techo de la casa Dragneel vemos a cuatro siluetas siendo tres de personas y la otra de un gato, todos vestidos agentes secretos o espías con toda la cosa táctica

Ellas eran Lucy, Juvia, Wendy y Charle que estaban por entrar a la casa de Natsu… con estilo

Lucy saca de uno de sus bolsillos un lápiz labial que después se transformó en una pequeña arma láser

Con el láser hizo un agujero por el cual pudieran entrar todas, una vez terminando retiran la parte cortada para entrar, siendo la primera Juvia quien salta al interior mientras era sostenida por una cuerda que retuvo su caída dejándola suspendida del suelo unos cincuenta centímetros

Después de eso lanza una especie de aerosol al suelo verificando que no hubiera láseres en el lugar, recibiendo nada ya que no había sistemas de seguridad por lo que se quitó la cuerda para soltarse y dar la señal de que estaba despejado

La siguiente en bajar fue Wendy que una vez toco el suelo, empezó a apuntar y buscar movimiento hostil en una parte de la sala con una MP5 de cargados rápido, cargador de tambor (a caray), mira láser, mira de Visión Nocturna, silenciador y de fuego rápido

En pocas palabras… Chiquita pero Peligrosa

Al no encontrar nada extraño dio la señal a Lucy y la rubia junto a la gata fueron las ultimas en bajar, cabe decir que Lucy portaba una M16 Personalizada, con cargador ampliado, lanzagranadas, silenciador y mira térmica. También una Desert Eagle con entintado de oro, unas gafas bien perronas como las de los hombres de negro

Juvia portaba una AK47 Cargador de Tambor, silenciador, Mira Láser, Lanzagranadas y disparo rápido. También en su cintura descansaban dos pistolas Makarov con cargadores grandes

Charle tenía una MAC-10 con cargadores grandes solamente, y un traje táctico de espía xd

A este grupo yo lo llamo… "Los Ángeles de Charlie" …

[Si entendieron la referencia pongan… **#EntendíLaReferencia… XD** ]

Viendo que estaba despejado todas bajaron las armas y se calmaron ya que no había moros en la costa

* * *

( **Fin del Theme de Mission impossible theme (Full theme)** )

* * *

De pronto todas escuchan a alguien bostezando y levantan de nuevo las armas

Apuntado en dirección del sonido vieron que era Happy que estaba despertando

– Huaaaa… Natsu, ¿eres tú? A qué hora… – sus palabras murieron al ver las cuatro siluetas de tres personas y una gata apuntándole con armas de uso militar que ni siquiera sabía que existían, no le podía ver los rostros porque era de noche

Pero la más pequeña de las personas se acercó a Happy que estaba aterrado en su lugar, ya estando unos centímetros cerca de Happy saca un lápiz labial que después se transformó en un láser que lo dejó pálido del miedo, pero lo que hizo que le casi le diera un paro cardíaco y se Cagara allí mismo fue…

El rostro de la persona que se mostraba gracias a la luz del láser, que tenía un aspecto enfermo, ya que en la otra mano portaba un cuchillo de cocina con sangre y tenía los ojos blancos con un pequeño punto negro en el centro y una sonrisa que le llegaba casi hasta los ojos como si se la hubiera cortado

Go to Sleep  
¡Pum!

Happy no lo soportó y termino en el suelo con una masa blanca que raramente tenía su forma saliendo de su boca

Todas vieron esa escena con una gota en la nuca, ya que fue demasiado raro eso

– Bueno… problema resuelto – dice Wendy con una sonrisa que hizo que la gota de las chicas creciera

Después escucharon unos pasos acercarse a ellas y todas se tensaron ya que sabían a quién pertenecían

– Y uno nuevo comienza – dice Wendy a lo que todas buscan un sitio el cual esconderse

Charle se subió a la lámpara que colgaba del techo (¿Desde cuándo tiene una?), Lucy se fue a la cocina y se escondió arriba de la alacena, Wendy se fue al cuarto del Dragneel

(Mírala, que traviesa, tan chiquita y lanzada, no pierde el tiempo 7u7… XD)

Y Juvia se escondió en quien carajos sepa donde, evitando cada una que Natsu las descubriera, pero se olvidaron de algo

– ¿Qué demonios le paso al techo? – sip, el agujero en el techo – Ahhh tendré que repararlo… de nuevo

Natsu camino a su habitación ya que quiso cambiarse de ropa a una más cómoda, pero primero quiso entrar al baño y ahí fue

Pero se detuvo al ver a Happy en el suelo, desmayado, pálido y con el alma saliendo y solo pensó una cosa…

– Pendejo te dije que no siguieras viendo la Ouija y El Aro porque te ibas a morir del susto, al menos no estas muertos… aún – dijo dudoso lo último para después ir al baño

Se puso frente al lavamanos y abrió el espejo donde había un botiquín de primeros auxilios y ¿unos frascos con pastillas?, sacó un frasco y se tomó una pastilla para volver a guardar el medicamento y salir camino al armario a cambiarse sin prestarle atención al interior. Si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera fijado que en el interior de la tina se encontraba cierta peli azul de aparente aspecto ruso, que se tapaba la boca y aguantaba lo más que podía la respiración y hacer un simple sonido para evitar ser descubierta

(De seguro se preguntan ¿por qué carajos Natsu está tomando pastillas si ni está enfermo?, pues, éxtasis, … pues… éxtasis: v xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxd)

Natsu fue al armario y saco un cambio de ropa, una camisa blanca mangas largas, pantalones formales negros, zapatos de igual color y una corbata roja

Pero no vio el saco negro que combinaba con lo que había escogido, pero después lo vio colgado en la puerta izquierda del armario así que solo lo tomo y se dio la vuelta para ponérselo y estar completamente vestido, si todos vieran a Natsu con traje dirían que no era él y era otro haciéndose pasar por Natsu debido a que jamas pensarían ver a Natsu con un traje formal

Pero este no era formal, este era el traje Hitman el Agente 47 xd: v

Pero si no fuera tan tonto y confiado, aunque fuera su propia casa, se hubiera dado cuenta que cierta loli plana del cielo, estaba colgada de la puerta temblando silenciosamente de miedo, mientras lo veía con los ojos como platos y sudando sin parar, ya que el saco era su camuflaje para evitar ser descubierta por sus depredadores (Natsu)

Pero Natsu se detuvo en seco sin voltear a ver a un solo lado haciendo que la pequeña Slayer del Cielo empezara a entrar en pánico

Así que volteó un poco a la izquierda y eso hizo llorar a Wendy que ya veía su fin a manos de su sexy peli rosa salmón, bello, varonil a pesar de su cabello y con un gran dragón de fuego

.

.

.

.

.

Espera… espera… espera… ¿cómo carajos Wendy sabe eso?, será que… WTF OMG NO PUEDE SER, WENDY SE VOLVIÓ UNA ACOSADORA NIVEL JUVIA /O0O\

Mírala que pervertida 7u7  
Bueno volviendo a la historia

Natsu sin voltear a ver cerro el armario y se fue a la cocina dejando a una Wendy suspirando de alivio, por poco y no la contaba

Natsu camino a la cocina y fue al refrigerador para sacar un bote de yogur de manzana y una cuchara, sin siquiera ver hacia arriba donde una rubia tetona lo miraba irse mientras sudaba a mares temiendo que la hubiera descubierto

Después de tener todo arreglado Natsu se va de nuevo a la habitación secreta, haciendo que todas salieran de sus escondites y suspiraron más aliviadas

– Juvia piensa que eso estuvo cerca – Dice la Taifū más deseada por mí :3  
– Es verdad, si Natsu no fuera tan denso hubiéramos estado en aprietos – dice Lucy  
– Lo mejor será seguir, debemos saber qué es lo que oculta Natsu – dice Charle seriamente

Nadie desobedeció y fueron hacia la última habitación y allí vieron el librero, recordando que libro era lo toman de su lugar antes de que este se recorriera y el librero se hiciera a un lado para dejar libre el acceso al subterráneo

La Baticueva ok no: v

Con sigilo todas avanzan hacia el lugar donde estaría Natsu, mientras cada una se preguntaba qué era lo que estaría ocultando Natsu

Cuando llegaron vieron que el lugar era como una suite de gente millonaria, una sala de cinco estrellas que ni Obama tenía

Sofás de piel y una mesa con unos caramelos y una botella de alcohol que no conocían, así como un mini-bar con todo tipo de bebidas y copas de diferentes tamaños

– ¿En serio Natsu trabaja solamente como mago? – se pregunta Lucy

– ¿No será un mafioso? – pregunta Juvia

– Lo dudo, con lo bestia que es, no lo creo – responde Charle

– ¿Sera que Natsu es una especie de artista porno? – pregunta accidentalmente Wendy

Lucy, Juvia y Charlie se le quedan viendo a Wendy con los ojos como platos y con estupefacción

– Puede ser una posibilidad – fueron las palabras de Juvia haciendo que Lucy y Charle se fueran de espaldas estilo anime

Al otro lado del lugar estaba una puerta y ellas como toda mujer, por su curiosidad avanzaron para poder ver que había detrás de esa puerta

Con lentitud abren la puerta y ven poco a poco el interior, para finalmente quedar sorprendidas por lo que estaban viendo. Un estudio discográfico con toda la cosa, pero cuando digo todo, es TODO

Vieron que Natsu estaba dentro de la cabina (o como se diga) con unos auriculares y frente a él estaba una pantalla, aunque no sabían lo que era en realidad, pero quedaron impactadas y con el ojo cuadrado cuando oyeron la voz de Natsu seguida del sonido de música

* * *

 _ **Canción: Como Mirarte**_ **  
** _ **Artista: Sebastián**_ _ **Yatra (no digan nada, esta canción es la más normal ya que no es reggaeton, es una canción más normal)**_

 _ **No me salen las palabras**_ **  
** _ **Para expresarte que te quiero**_ **  
** _ **No sé cómo explicarte,**_ **  
** _ **Que me haces sentir**_ **  
** _ **Como si fuera el verano**_ **  
** _ **Y el invierno no existiera**_ **  
** _ **Como se separa todo**_

 **Técnicamente quedaron sin palabras al saber que Natsu...**

 **"SABE CANTAR?!"**

 _ **Y con esa sonrisa, que cambia la vida**_ **  
** _ **Miraste hacia aquí,**_ **  
** _ **Y ya no puedo contemplar**_ **  
** _ **Que tú no seas la que me ama.**_ _ **Y como mirarte**_

 **Lucy se puso roja por el tono que usaba Natsu cuando cantaba**

 _ **A esos ojos que me dejan en enero**_ **  
** _ **Cuando sé que no son míos y me muero**_ **  
** _ **El destino no nos quiere ver pasar**_ _ **Ohh, y como decirte, que no quiero**_ **  
** _ **Que este amor sea pasajero.**_ _ **Que de pronto se dé un día y yo te espero**_ **  
** _ **El destino no nos tiene que importar…**_

 **Juvia sentía el corazón latiendo a cien por hora, y su rostro se sonrojaba por como Natsu se expresaba en la música.**

 **(Esta ya cayó)**

 _ **No se cómo ser yo mismo**_ **  
** _ **Si no estás al lado mío**_ **  
** _ **Se harán largos estos meses**_ **  
** _ **Si no estás junto a mí.**_ _ **Y con esa sonrisa, que nunca se olvida**_ **  
** _ **Llegaste y te vi, y ya no puedo soportar**_ **  
** _ **Que tu no seas la que me ama.**_ _ **Y como mirarte**_ _ **A esos ojos que me dejan en enero**_ **  
** _ **Cuando sé que no son míos y me muero**_ **  
** _ **El destino no nos quiere ver pasar**_ **  
** _ **Ohh, y como decirte**_ _ **Que no quiero que este amor sea pasajero**_ _ **Que de pronto se dé un día y yo te espero**_ _ **El destino no nos tiene que importar.**_ _ **Y como olvidarte**_ _ **Si la vida me enseño que vas primero**_ **  
** _ **No me importa la distancia yo te quiero**_ **  
** _ **Y al final sé que a mi lado vas a estar**_ _ **VOY A ESPERARTE!**_ _ **Cuando se ama de verdad no existe el tiempo**_ _ **Y te juro que no es el final del cuento**_ **  
** _ **El destino no nos puede separar**_

Natsu expresaba profundamente sus sentimientos en la música, básicamente esa era la manera de poder expresarse realmente, pero no lo hace porque nadie lo sabía y no quería que lo supieran porque tal vez se burlarían de él

 _Como mirarte..._

* * *

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Cuando Natsu termina de cantar da una sonrisa antes de salir de la cabina y terminar la canción, haciendo ediciones y esas cosas ya que su amigo quien se hacía cargo de todo lo que estaba debajo de su casa era de él

Se sentía bien el poder cantar, sin preocupaciones, ni peleas, ni siquiera el nerviosismo de que casi es descubierto por….

KYAAAAA NATSU-SAMA ESO FUE HERMOSO!

Natsu quedo hecho piedra mientras su piel palidecía y sus ojos se ponían blancos cual muerto, volteo la cabeza de forma robótica hacia la puerta solo para querer morirse o que la tierra se lo tragara

¿Por qué?

Pues porque allí estaban Juvia, Wendy, Lucy y Charle aplaudiéndole completamente sonrojadas y con una sonrisa junto a una expresión de asombro, excepto Juvia que tenía expresión de enamorada

Ante esto el pobre Natsu solo tuvo un pensamiento en mente

\- "Mierda"

* * *

 **Bien… he aquí el final de este cap de FF por lo que espero que les haya agradado, mientras que con respecto al asunto de que Charle esté con Natsu… como dije, al final eso ya será cuestión de lo que decida** **Broly Van Hellsing** **por lo que solo basta con esperar a ver cuál será su decisión al final**

 **N/A: Debido a las ideas de** **Broly Van Hellsing** **podría decirse que este Natsu no será de muchas batallas épicas y eso, si no más que en cierto modo vendría a ser casi como una especie de novela adolescente donde el chico que todos consideran antisocial, solitario, raro y esas cosas oculta un gran talento por el cual lo empiezan a reconocer y esas cosas hasta ganar una gran fama por lo que espero que les agrade como este** **Broly Van Hellsing** **llevando esta historia que vale la pena leer**

Sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez


End file.
